


这都是什么鬼/What the heck is all this?

by chrischi817



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And that's what's important here, Funny, I Don't Even Know, It's just messy, M/M, Multi, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞清奇的一篇文. 嗯.</p>
            </blockquote>





	这都是什么鬼/What the heck is all this?

1.

布鲁斯·韦恩,韦恩企业的大老板. 

托尼·斯塔克, 斯塔克工业的大当家.

在所有记者眼里,他们两个人见面就死掐.

 

“呵呵,韦恩先生你好啊,今天你们股票还撑着吗?”

“呵呵,斯塔克先生你别逗笑了,你们昨天股票跳水姿势奥林匹克能拿十米台冠军呢.”

 

噼里啪啦噼里啪啦,明天头版头条, “斯塔克对阵韦恩,谁输谁赢?”

 

2. 

记者不知道的是, 他们两个人晚上也死掐.

“尼玛布鲁斯·韦恩, 昨天你在上面今天到我了!!!”

“你今天在记者面前那么诋毁我, 我得好好治治你才对.”

“操你的你不是也还嘴了吗?”

“…好吧你想在上面也行.”

“这才对嘛... 诶我去了你干什么手往哪里伸润滑往哪里抹呢!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“嗯?我又没有说你在上面就可以插我了. 来, 坐上来自己动.”

“你麻痹布鲁斯·韦恩!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

白天商战,晚上床战.

 

今天斯塔克的一天也是如此地具有挑战性呢.

 

3.

反观美国队长和超人,两个人就和谐得多了. 

一个写手一个画手,完美搭配.

你画图来我写文, 你毁楼来我拆卫星.

多美好.

多和谐.

 

4.

美国队长和超人均表示,谁上谁下都无所谓.

在经历数次尴尬的 “你想在上还是我在上?” “都可以.”之后

他们制定出一套完美的体系.

一三五, 二四六.

周日一人来一发.

完美.

 

5.

其实本来周日也可以去看电影的

但是既然可以在复仇者大楼里的私人影院做爱做的事

何必要去电影院花钱做爱做的事呢?

 

6,

其实托尼对于什么万里高空俱乐部一直都是嗤之以鼻的状态.

万里高空算什么.

老子在外太空都做过了.

 

7. 

正联和复联的活动毕竟不会总在一起

所以战损成为了见面的第一话题.

“今天你毁了什么?”

“三艘飞船.你呢?”

“一颗价值两亿美金的美国卫星…"

“…”

“…但我发誓是出于好意!”

“布鲁斯对你的好意怎么看?”

“…”

 

8. 

超人, 你知道他有热视线,透视视线

但是你不知道他有狗狗好可怜视线.

“… 好呗我帮你去和托尼说个情.”

“史蒂夫你最好了今天我让你在上面!”

“… 别闹今天本来就是我在上面.”

 

9.

“托尼…”

“你毁了三艘飞船我还没说你呢! 你还想让我帮那个健美外星人说情?!”

 

10.

“美国体操队长毁了三艘飞船, 今天我在上面!”

“美国外星人毁了一颗价值两亿的卫星. 质量比数量更重要, 下面呆着吧.”

“凭什么?! 三艘飞船怎么就不值两亿了!”

“凭我已经挤好润滑剂戴好套子了?”

“操你啊布鲁斯你怎么动作那么快?!”

“因为我是蝙蝠侠.”

 

11.

巴基和迪克表示不能理解你们这帮人.

 

巴基说你看叉骨永远都会让我插.

 

迪克表示你看红桶永远都在插我. 

 

12.

“天凉了, 让韦恩企业破产吧.”

托尼站在复仇者大厦顶端,眺望远方,轻声说出这几个字.

 

“托尼,别啊!韦恩企业破产了克拉克怎么办!克拉克会失业的!”

进来找托尼汇报战损的史蒂夫听见他这么说,立即冲上前去压倒托尼,准备实在不行就给他打进点理智.

妈的本来就没多少钱克拉克再失业还得了?!

 

“卧槽了史蒂夫你起来你压到我喘不过气了... 妈的我再也不看霸道总裁文了可以吧你起来起来起来啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!”

 

13.

“超人,据说你家男人强暴了斯塔克.”

这就是蝙蝠侠,总是直来直往.

 

“蝙蝠侠,据说你家男人看霸道总裁网络文.”

这就是超人,总能一针见血.

 

克拉克隔着铅制面罩都能看见布鲁斯翻了个巨大的白眼.

 

14.

其实史蒂夫可讨厌超人的透视.

想准备什么惊喜都准备不了.

你想想, 在一个天时地利人和的时候

烛光晚餐

没有怪兽

史蒂夫端出主菜,准备吃完补充好体力上床做爱做的事

刚回来的克拉克定睛一看,问

“你为什么要穿蕾丝内裤?”

还一脸 “你难道有异装癖”的惊悚混合 “即使你是异装癖我也爱你”的坚定.

史蒂夫恨不得一巴掌把左手的盘子乎到他脸上.

然后把右手的盘子乎到给他出这个主意的托尼脸上.

 

好吧,不是透视的错.

可能他就是没有情趣吧.

 

15.

相比之下托尼就幸运得多了. 

一只对皮革有着特殊热爱还有各种工具的蝙蝠

你怎么能说他没有情趣呢?

 

好吧也许幸运过头了.

第二天感觉有点肾虚的托尼心想. 

 

16. 

美国队长和超人是怎么认识的?

当然是正义联盟和复仇者联盟的第一次合作.

 

史蒂夫和克拉克是怎么认识的?

我说是在一家脱衣舞俱乐部你信吗?

 

17.

托尼一直认为史蒂夫在冰里冻了七十多年出来应该见见世面.

而他的见见世面当然包括了脱衣舞俱乐部.

 

克拉克则是因为有一则报道要写.

纯公务.

你们不要多想. 

 

于是,在昏暗嘈杂的脱衣舞俱乐部男洗手间门口

捂着脸的纯情老冰棍遇上了红着脸的纯情外星人.

 

“美国队长?”

“超人?”

 

“你在这里… 工作?”

 

18.

克拉克很不好意思地表示在见到复仇者联盟之后他用透视眼看过了所有带着头盔的英雄.

而史蒂夫表示你就戴着个眼镜想蒙谁啊.

 

19. 

而相比之下布鲁斯和托尼的故事就纯洁多了.

就是两个商场上的死对头吵着吵着滚床上的故事.

除了他们都不知道对方的超级英雄身份. 

 

直到某次被克拉克不小心说漏嘴.

“布鲁斯, 你知道托尼就是钢铁侠吗?” 

 

好吧也许没有那么不小心. 

但谁让托尼散播美国队长打不过一个小屁孩的传言呢.

 

20. 

托尼一直觉得自己是克拉克和史蒂夫的红娘

不不不红爷. 红娘太娘们了. 

 

所以他觉得自己等他们结婚的时候可以省掉份子钱了. 

 

“可是要不是克拉克告诉布鲁斯你的身份,你们俩现在还在互相忙着隐藏身份呢.”

 

“操你的老冰棍不提这事还好你一提我就来气. 你知道他凭先知道我身份这事压了我多少回吗!!!”

 

21.

说到托尼传播美国队长打不过一个小屁孩的传言.

其实这不是传言, 是事实.

待我细细道来. 

 

22.

一开始托尼以为自己和布鲁斯只是好朋友关系. 

嗯除了自己有点暗恋他.

直到有一天他才发现布鲁斯不是这么想的. 

 

“所以, 爸, 我是要叫他小爸呢还是叫什么?不要想让我叫他妈.”

面对着这个和布鲁斯一个模子里刻出来的高冷面瘫, 托尼心中的各种思绪如同万马奔腾

 

所以他是把我当男朋友了还是怎样这个小屁孩难道是他生的吗所以这个小屁孩是我的种吗等下我记得有次他和我说过他养过四个小孩子来着所以这个是最小的那个还是最大的那个我记得他大概叫大米还是什么的对吗如果我们要在一起这个小屁孩会爱我吗我会爱这个小屁孩吗然后以后我们要怎么办他们举家搬来复仇者大厦还是我搬去他们韦恩宅如果我搬去韦恩宅那大厦这边要怎么办没有Javis我要怎么办阿福会让我带Javis过去吗我把Jarvis安装到蝙蝠洞里布鲁斯会杀了我吗...

 

“爸,你是看上了个植物人吗?”

 

“小屁孩住嘴我在思考很严肃的事情!”

 

23. 

“这是达米安, 我儿子. 不是你的也不是我生的科技再发达男人也生不了小孩你别想了. 今天阿尔弗雷德休假出去了, 我要去公司开会. 我知道你的字典里是没有去公司这个词的. 我还不想让他去瞭望塔, 所以拜托你了.”

布鲁斯面无表情说完这段话, 转身离开, 把门啪地甩在了托尼脸上. 留下达米安和托尼大眼瞪小眼.

 

所以感情布鲁斯把我当保姆了?

 

24.

达米安一脸“你叫了我小屁孩,我记住你了.”的表情

托尼看着瘆的慌.

“快点告诉我你们的训练室在哪里.”

 

好吧, 这小屁孩是史蒂夫的麻烦了. 

 

25.

然后, 史蒂夫因为小瞧了达米安被打了一拳. 

 

这是史蒂夫的官方说法

根据Javis的录像来看, 是史蒂夫捏了一下达米安的脸. 

 

啧啧, 真是不知天高地厚.

喝着咖啡的托尼欣赏着史蒂夫因为毫无防范被打一拳然后愣在那里不知道该不该还手接着被打了第二拳的视频.

 

“老贾, 把这个截下来, 做成动图发给神盾局每一个人.”

 

26.

托尼每次被布鲁斯以各种奇怪的理由压了就会去找史蒂夫倾诉.

史蒂夫接下来就会去找巴基八卦.

巴基接下来就会插叉骨以示优越感.

叉骨接下来就会狠训部队以泄愤.

队员累趴下了就会拔草泄愤.

 

“啊我没想到神盾局的绿化做得这么差劲啊.”

万年来一次神盾训练基地的托尼撇了撇嘴,跟弗瑞抱怨道.

 

“你看那块地,秃得跟你的脑袋一样了. 

 

27.

每次布鲁斯以奇怪的理由压了都会告诉迪克.

顺便一脸”学着点”的表情

 

每次迪克听了这些就会想试试.

然后被操得三天下不了床. 

 

28. 

红桶座右铭: “能动手就不要动嘴.”

 

29. 

克拉克这几天看了乐高大电影. 

 

“Everything is awesome…”

“你他妈给我闭嘴.”

“DARKNESS!!!!!! NO PARENT!!!!!!”

 

“史蒂夫你给我好好管管你家外星人可以吗?”

哥谭王子, 把蓝大个扔在复仇者大厦门口后便扬长而去.

 

30. 

狗狗好可怜视线.

 

“Everything is awesome…”

 

史蒂夫把脸捂上了.

 

31. 

三天之后,钢铁侠把超人扔在了老好人闪电侠巴里·艾伦家门口.

“我受不了了鹰眼那个跑调跑上天的人都在唱Everything is Awesome了我受够了再见.”

 

32. 

五天之后, 整个绿灯兵团都学会了Everything is Awesome

 

33.

鹰眼是队里最熊的那个. 

在蚁人加入复仇者之后…

 

不要想太多他还是最熊的那个

只不过多了个人陪他一起熊. 

 

34.

蚁人的熊和鹰眼的熊其实不一样.

毕竟有女儿了嘛. 

 

恶作剧啥的也不是他的风格.

 

他呢... 就是那种... 

“你瞎说啥大实话”的熊.

但是和鹰眼混多了之后

他也学会了鹰眼的熊.

 

对此托尼表示十分头疼.

 

35. 

他们一起打游戏

一起吃甜饼喝冰饮

一起训练组合技

一起爬通风管

一起看到托尼和布鲁斯做少儿不宜的事情

一起嘲笑托尼和别人吹自己可以压布鲁斯然而实际被布鲁斯压得死死的

然后最后一起被托尼禁了一个礼拜的零食. 

 

36. 

其实斯科特对于有没有零食蛮无所谓的. 

但是当他去拜访女儿的时候总是会顺点大厦的零食回去.

他可不想看到女儿失望的脸

于是顺了点克林特在被禁零食之后自己买的点心给女儿. 

 

37. 

“你麻痹啊斯科特,你天天压我就算了还偷我零食, 你给我滚!一个礼拜都别想上我床了!滚出去啊!”

 

38.

“所以... 托尼啊… 我在复仇者大厦的那间房现在要还来得及吗?我发誓不会让蚂蚁进来…”

“真的?”

“好吧我发誓不会让蚂蚁进你屋以及你车间以及通风管.”

“我知道你家蚂蚁会给你打小报告所以电梯也不行厨房也不行客厅也不行影厅也不行娱乐室也不行…”

“你和布鲁斯到底在多少地方做过?”

“…”

 

“克林特我错了你让我去你屋里吧否则我没地住了啊拜托了我给你买三打甜饼好嘛好嘛好嘛…”

 

39. 

说实话, 没有斯科特克林特也活不了多久. 

你们以为是谁帮克林特把房间整理得能住人啊?

 

40.

当然是蚂蚁啊!

 

41. 

“告诉我,你会流血吗?” 蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地盯着超人问道.

 

“…嗯?”

“布鲁斯,打个篮球而已,不要这么认真, 把你的反超人制服给脱下来.”裁判神奇女侠扶着额头无奈地说道.

 

42. 

“可是他会飞还有超级力量超级速度!” 蝙蝠侠有点委屈地说道. 

“你还带齐了全套装甲呢!都给我脱了!以及超人和超级女孩,我这边有闪电看着,你们要是用了超级速度就犯规出局! 超人小子, 你也不许用超级弹跳以及超级力量!”

 

“可是他们一家四个罗宾都来了…” 

“你们都有超能力啊!”达米安说道.

裁判戴安娜表示赞同地耸了一下肩.

 

超人很委屈, 超人很心塞. 

怎么了!外星人就没人权了吗!

 

43.

“所以, 你觉得谁能赢?”

场外看热闹的托尼悄悄问史蒂夫. 

 

“当然是克拉克他们.”

“别闹了, 悄悄告诉我你觉得谁会赢, 小声点,克拉克听不到的.”

 

史蒂夫一脸”妈的智障”的表情看着托尼.

 

44.

“所以, 你觉得怎么样?”

打完了篮球赛之后的克拉克和布鲁斯一起到他们男朋友身边, 一起问出了这句话. 

 

“你们是... 打平了?”

看着双方破破烂烂的衣服,史蒂夫扶着额头问.

 

“嗯哼, 友谊第一比赛第二嘛!”

克拉克露出了标准金毛犬笑.

 

“卧槽我跟史蒂夫赌了十块钱赌你们谁输谁赢的!你们打平让我怎么挣这十块钱?”

托尼恨铁不成钢地看了布鲁斯一眼.

“史蒂夫, 你找俩人, 我找俩人, 我们来三打三!”

 

“可是... 我并没有同意要跟你打赌啊…”

“以及你为什么要这十块钱?”

 

45.

总之, 最后, 托尼还是拉(bi)着史蒂夫跟他进行一场”友谊赛”了. 

 

“托尼, 你把你那身装甲给脱了!还有帕克你不许用蛛网,太犯规了!托尼…你不能喊幻视… 他是个挂好吗.”裁判班纳无奈地宣判到.

 

“我的主场我做主!这座大厦都是我建的我犯点规怎么了!!!”

 

班纳觉得头有点疼.

 

46. 

“史蒂夫你自己玩吧, 布洛克说他今天能提前下班了.”

巴基一脸”我不想陪你们玩这个弱智游戏”的表情淡定离开了.

 

“那…我们只有两个人了... 还打吗…?”史蒂夫和克林特面面相觑. 

 

47.

“别担心队长斯科特现在缩小在我口袋里呢!”

克林特悄悄和史蒂夫说. 

“我就知道铁罐会作弊,所以也喊了’外援’”

 

队长一脸”我不知道到底是该夸你还是骂你”的复杂表情.

 

48. 

斯科特坐在娱乐室看着电视. 

“反正我缩小着克林特也不知道我到底在不在.”

他抓了把爆米花送进嘴里.

“不知道他们发什么神经要靠打篮球解决事情. 抛硬币不就好了?”

 

49. 

最后, 斯科特睡了一个礼拜的娱乐室沙发. 

感谢土豪托尼, 买了一个很舒服的沙发. 

躺在沙发上的斯科特含泪想道. 

 

50.

“所以说,你们当初为什么要打篮球赛?”

温存过后,托尼突然想起问布鲁斯这个问题.

“因为... 粉丝想知道我和超人谁更厉害.”

“打一架不就好了?”

 

天比较黑,托尼看不到布鲁斯那一脸”我怎么会喜欢上你这么蠢的人”的表情.

谢天谢地.

 

51. 

“不过说实话, 如果我和超人打一架的话应该都可以做成一部电影了吧.如果真的做成一部电影了我想要小罗伯特唐尼来宣传.”

“… 尼玛啊你知道我想要小罗伯特唐尼来演我的!”

 

“对啊, 要的就是这个效果.”

这次, 托尼看到了布鲁斯眼底里的宠溺. 

 

“我们版权不一样啊!”

“能不能不打破第四堵墙?”

 

52. 

托尼第一次见Dick的经历是可以载入史册的. 

不是有多惊天动地.

好吧, 托尼折腾出来的事的确蛮惊天动地的. 

 

53. 

那时的托尼和布鲁斯还在纯纯地约会. 

是的, 花花公子也会纯纯地约会. 

 

有一天, 布鲁斯在复仇者大厦做客完毕之后, 和托尼说

“我想让你见见我的长子.

“他叫Dick”

 

54.

插个背景介绍:

托尼并不知道布鲁斯手下还有罗宾一事

托尼也不知道布鲁斯有孩子

托尼都不知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠

他们俩还在傻傻地互相隐藏身份呢.

 

55. 

布鲁斯走后, 托尼先是兴奋好久.

终于,终于要有X生活了!

憋死我了!!!

 

然后他想的第二件事便是

为什么他要叫他老二”长子”?

难不成他还有好几个老二不成?!

 

56.

他的第一个错误便是

和好基友史蒂夫分享.

 

他的第二个错误便是

分享前没有检查通风口. 

 

57.

“这就是Dick.”

 

于是托尼明白了为什么他是”长子”了. 

 

58.

“以及托尼, 你能和我解释一下为什么克拉克,闪电,绿灯,神奇女侠,火星猎人他们会来问我为什么我叫我的老二’长子’吗?”

 

59.

从好的一面来看

托尼的确因为这事见到了布鲁斯的老二.

 

60.

从不好的一面来看

托尼为此腰疼了两三天. 

“你能不能把我当人看啊!我又不是跟你一样接受过忍者训练的人!”

“我得让你和我的’长子’好好认识一下嘛.以后大家还要一起和谐共处呢.”

61.

医院的体征器稳定地发出”滴滴”声.

床上的那个人被绷带裹得像个粽子一样.

床边的人连制服都没来得及换

穿着长长的披风

焦虑而有些生气地漂浮在空中. 

这是史蒂夫和他交往之后第一次因伤住院还昏迷这么长时间.

克拉克低声向拉奥祈祷着,

拜托,一定要让他醒过来.

 

62.

“身为太阳之子你就不能帮我稍微挡挡这刺眼的太阳吗?”

床上的人终于醒了, 硬生生挤出了一个笑容. 

 

站在窗口向外看的克拉克立即转身,那抹笑容让他心中一块大石头立即落地. 

已经三天了. 

 

63. 

“你就不会保护一下自己吗?你是超级士兵,不是超人!看看你把自己折腾成什么样子了!”

虽然为床上的人醒了过来而开心, 但克拉克还是因为之前的焦虑而生气地对史蒂夫吼了出来.

 

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头. 

“在当时的情况下这是我唯一合理的选择. 如果我不这样做, 会有成百上千的平民遇难. 而我相信在当时的情况下你肯定也会做出我这样的选择. 

“以及, 克拉克·肯特, 你居然敢在我醒过来之后第一句话就吼我还质疑我能力. 给我滚出去.”

 

64.

“你个白痴, 怎么这么不会看时机. 男朋友醒过来之后先端茶倒水伺候着, 回去之后再骂啊.”

被史蒂夫从病房里赶出来的克拉克只好跑到隔壁托尼的病房里, 看着布鲁斯和托尼你侬我侬地秀着恩爱,很委屈地把刚才的事情告诉了布鲁斯.布鲁斯一副”嫌弃你”的表情教训着他. 

 

“对啊, 然后还能有吵架时的愤怒性-爱, 然后和好性-爱,多棒.”

吃下一口布鲁斯送到嘴边的布丁之后,托尼继续补刀.

 

“你完了,史蒂夫每次本来受伤之后就会心情不好,你还吼了他,你自己好好想想怎么让他消气吧.”

 

65.

“史蒂夫…”

“滚出去.”

 

“拜托...”

“滚出去.”

 

“我真的...”  
“滚出去.”

 

“我给你带了…”

“吃的留下来人给我滚出去.”

“…”

“人和花一起给我滚出去.”

 

66.

“拜托嘛史蒂夫... 我真的错了.”

“错哪了?”

“我不该吼你.”

“具体点.”

“我不该在你一醒过来之后就吼你.”

“还有呢?”

“不该质疑你的能力.”

“具体点.”

“不该把你和我的能力相比较还觉得你不行.”

“怎么改.”

“下次不会这样了.”

“还有呢?”

“我给你带了你最喜欢的派,我自己做的.”

“真的?”

“… 老贾帮我做的.”

 

67.

“等我出院之后的一个月你做饭你洗碗.”

“行.”

“说是我压你的时候你不可以到最后又来压我一局.”

“好.”

“做的时候不可以用超级速度.”

“没问题.”

“以后你要等我睡了之后才能睡.你打呼声音好大.”

“我都不知道...可以.”

“睡觉的时候不可以抢我被子.”

“嗯.”

“也不可以踢我.”

“成.”

“加我脸书,Instagram, 推特好友.”

“… 可是我真的不想看爱国教育报告…再说你明明有那么多好友了… 而且我也不怎么用… ”

“带着你的派给我滚!”

“好好好我加我加!你看你看!收到提醒了没!”

“… 行了你进来吧.”

 

克拉克把窗户再拉开了一点, 幽幽地飘了进来. 

 

68.

“喂我.我手动不了.”

“好.”

 

69.

“谢了托尼, 都成了. — SR”

“我就说吧,这种机会可不多! 一定得好好把握! —TS”

 

“说实话, 我真的搞不懂为什么史蒂夫想要克拉克加他的社交软件好友.明明克拉克已经二十四小时都在监听史蒂夫了.他的什么动态他都一清二楚啊.”

布鲁斯看了一眼边上和史蒂夫狂发短信的托尼, 不解地问道. 

“就算是老冰棍也想在全世界面前秀恩爱啊.”

托尼白了一眼布鲁斯. 

 

根据61-69的一点小彩蛋:

1.是的, 史蒂夫晚上会被克拉克打呼噜给吵醒. 克拉克打呼噜声音真的很大. 

2.史蒂夫的各种社交软件上的确有很多爱国教育主题内容. 

3.史蒂夫本来没想靠这事来做这么多交易的, 只是在让克拉克滚出去之后和托尼发短信抱怨, 托尼教他的. 这一切都是天时地利人和.

4.克拉克做饭也挺好吃的,但其实史蒂夫做得更棒.所以史蒂夫在回家之后只让克拉克做了一两次饭,然后就还是自己做了.

5.但克拉克的确洗了一个月的碗,而且史蒂夫不让老贾帮他. 

6\. 克拉克知道史蒂夫加他的真正意图之后跟史蒂夫秀恩爱秀得很欢乐,一度因为太虐狗被大量复仇者和正义联盟成员屏蔽.

7.虽然克拉克监听史蒂夫,但是史蒂夫受伤的时候他也在打怪,而且在不同的地方. 所以没能及时救下史蒂夫也不是他的错. 

8.知道这一切都是托尼教给史蒂夫的之后,克拉克"撞见"好几次布鲁斯和托尼在瞭望塔做爱做的事. 

9.直到布鲁斯忍无可忍威胁用氪石. 

 


End file.
